This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Dr Stephan Neubauer and Dr. Matthew Robson of the Department of Cardiovascular Medicine, University of Oxford, UK, and Vaughan are laying plans for a sabbatical project for Robson to compare cardiovascular MRI and MRS at 1.5T and 3T to 7T. The working hypothesis is that 7T will prove to be the most powerful MR field strength yet for cardiac imaging amd spectroscopy at the heart wall level. 31P heartwall voxels an parallel imaging acceleration values of 5 five or better for real time, free breathing imaging are goals. This new collaboration will be supported in part by grants from Dr. Neubauer and Dr. Vaughan (NIH-EB 006835)